


The story of a queen to her king (English)

by Ilovedoggos26



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Gilgamesh | Archer, Dark Fantasy, Drama & Romance, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mpreg, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Psychological Drama, Queen Gilgamesh, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Top Arthur, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovedoggos26/pseuds/Ilovedoggos26
Summary: It is said that many centuries ago, there was a "queen" with great gifts, she ruled her kingdom in such a way that she was admired and loved by history.To her kingdom she brought victories, abundance and riches, which the gods, jealous of Gilgamesh, decided to give her the punishment of her life. Ishtar, the most annoying, imprisoned her in her own kingdom, that when she saw that her king was not there, because he was invisible to the dishonest eyes of her people, she fell into the agony of not having a monarch.One day a king without a queen, who as a child listened to history, had in his most beautiful fantasies having a queen like the one spoken in books. When a foreigner came to her lands, she told her that a magical kingdom had appeared.Arthur, felt in his heart still pure, that she was the clairvoyant queen of his dreams. she left without hesitation.When she arrived, she was not a queen or a king, but a boy sitting on a polished throne, looking at her in great bewilderment. It was actually Gilgamesh, the one who fell into eternal youth.Now Arthur and the boy of thousands of years will have to write their own story. Since the king still wanted a queen.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber, Kid Gil | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 1- Motivation.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native English speaker, so there may be mistakes.
> 
> The story in Spanish is in my profile. uwu
> 
> The idea is 100% mine, minus the characters that are involved here. <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story. OwO

En un reino muy lejano, vivía una supuesta reina, que con su hermosa belleza y poder, podía ver más allá del presente o del pasado, podía ver el futuro, bueno o malo.  
La antigua leyenda de la era de los dioses y los humanos cuenta que la reina de enorme belleza reinó de manera tan espectacular que su reino prosperó durante más de treinta años.  
Pero un día un ser ajeno a la humanidad, celoso de la reina clarividente, decidió engañar a la monarca y encerrarla bajo un hechizo muy poderoso, terminando en un lugar que nadie conoció jamás.

Su reino después de esto, cayó en la devastación por la rebelión. Ya no sabían cuándo iba a llover o si debían reunirse debido a las sequías, no tenían a nadie que les dijera su futuro y nadie sabía quién había sido el ser cruel que se había llevado la joya más brillante del reino de Uruk.

Uruk disappeared from the map and it was never discovered that it belonged to the clairvoyant queen, who might be able to reveal all the benefits and fortunes of the being that managed to free her from her unknown charm. Several kings and heroes searched for her, wanting to see how her life and reign would end, but no one was even able to find a fiber of her hair. Soon this story continued to be told for years, modifying the story to end up turning the queen with gifts of seeing the future, in a supposed goddess capable of conceiving the greatest desire of those who rescue her, allowing the brave man who knew how to get to where he was, to become her husband.

Many centuries passed and everyone continued to believe that they should continue to live, even books and paintings brought to light the "goddess of clairvoyance", the most beautiful, most charismatic "woman" capable of bringing a kingdom to its inevitable end, after her disappearance ...

If only they could have discovered the fanciful farce. Because the "clairvoyant queen Gilgamesh" seemed to have more secrets under her clothes than the predictions she once claimed.

  
~~~~~

Camelot was a prosperous kingdom that had its good times and bad, where its youngest king, Arthur Pendragon, had the misfortune of losing his lifemate to her betrayal of fidelity. The young king wondered several times if he should find a new wife, and soon his answer came in a dusty legend in a book in his library.

The same one that Merlin read to him when he was still an innocent-thinking young man. He admired the woman on the cover, named Gilgamesh, which led him to think one day that maybe he could be just like her.

It was where his magician was, who played with his plants to do his own evil things inside the castle, not to annoy someone, but more to play and entertain his sad king a bit.

— Is it possible that she is still alive? — The king asked, showing the faded image of a queen dressed in silk, revealing her body formed in clear canons of current beauty, with long blond hair and blood-red eyes. The king watched his flower mage take the book and tell him.

— I read this to you as a child, and he told me that it was not possible for a mortal being to be alive for so many years, to this day I think, that you may be right, perhaps she died on the day she disappeared — His magician denied with his head regarding the fantasies of his desperate king in search of a woman who would actually help him guide Camelot.

The blond boy lowered his head somewhat sadly, but he knew that a fairy tale even in his strongest fantasies could be true. Maybe some young girl would want to be with him, he just had to wait and choose the right one.

It only remained to wait.

Fifteen years passed and Arthur reached his thirty moons, he still did not marry any young woman that the kingdom offered. His heart was not moved by someone and only showed some love to his bastard born of a night that should not have happened.

He already had an heir, but the king's heart felt so lonely at the thought that the delicate throne beside him would never be filled with a woman who would give him some warmth he needed to continue leading his reign by good hands.  
His carelessness showed in his kind hand, perhaps he only made eyes blind to injustices and perhaps deaf ears to complaints, but he was still the king after all, one who over years built himself as someone respectable.

Merlin, his magician, had given him his gifts to maintain a semi-young, but mature appearance, the flower magician followed by his side after various injustices, despite the fact that Camelot had to fall like a tower of cards, it did not happen, Arthur he bent his destiny to such a degree that not even he believed that he was still sitting on the throne.

Even thinking about how to fill his emptiness and carelessness, he wanted a sweet but strong-willed woman who would tell him when his word was wrong and give him a clear idea that his kingdom would be in good hands if he died.  
When he grew up, male or female, Arthur didn't care, she wanted a partner who was by her side, no matter who it was.

  
One rainy day, a soggy explorer came from distant lands and spoke aloud to the king something he never thought to hear.

— I saw an abandoned kingdom, with strong walls like those of their lands, solid houses like mountains and a castle out of the ordinary! — He spoke at the feet of King Arthur, who was listening carefully. — But it was like a cemetery of the dead, no one lived there, not a soul in pain, I only saw a figure on top of the castle, it was a ghost! — He exclaimed.

Merlin, somewhat surprised, leaned close to Arthur's ear.

— My king, perhaps the clairvoyant queen finally deigned to appear, do you remember that legend? Surely fate wanted someone to finally see her, if not, perhaps expanding their lands to that area doesn't sound so bad either — The magician whispered when she saw how her king changed his typical neutral face for one of pure emotion.

—Haven't you told another king about this? — Arthur asked as he rose from his throne, seeing the trembling scout swear at his feet.

— No my lord, your majesty, my king, you were the first one I went to, since my homeland is still far away to say something to my own monarch! — Arthur raised his hand to one of his knights and said.

— Well, it seems very sensible of you to have done that, as a gift for your trust, I let you spend time in Camelot... Locked up, I do not want him to leave this kingdom until, I verify that he said it is true — He The king spoke and the stunned stranger was held in a dungeon while Arthur looked at Merlin with enthusiasm.

It was his time to check with his eyes if this legend really existed, it did not matter if it was a wish, a show for his future or perhaps a misfortune for his life, he wanted that woman by his side not because of clairvoyance, her wealth or beauty, If it weren't for her accounts of how she ran her kingdom, she was perfect at certain points.

Even if this counted as a kidnapping, he would take the woman under his power, just to at least have company, and ask her how she had accomplished so much to become a legend.

The stranger under pressure, gave the precise address of where a clay castle had appeared out of nowhere in the hot sands near the sea. Arthur left with his trusted knights and Merlin, who only followed his king with a smile, as if he knew that the surprise his king would take would not be to verify a crude legend. It would be a long journey, two months minimum, leaving his son in charge, he waited for Camelot to be fine without his king.

They spent two months wandering through hot sands, dense, unspoiled forests and a lake full of fish that served them after supplies ran out. A journey that no longer looked very good, but the king stood firm on his horse, ready to move on.

When they thought that all that had been a joke, since they could never see the imposing walls that the man narrated. His eyes saw with an impression as in the arid land of the area, which a mirage. It showed some fallen and destroyed walls, but firm as a fortress.

A huge kingdom was visible to all and along with this, it was also noticeable how abandoned it was.

— Ah... Let it not be late — Perhaps the kingdom was always there, Arthur thought, perhaps the supposed wonder of the queen must have already died years ago, waiting to be rescued from that loneliness.

  
It was something he didn't want to accept.

  
They entered the kingdom through a gap in the walls, seeing houses and houses somewhat destroyed by the passage of time, as well as the huge castle of strange construction in the middle of everything. It was a huge city, clearly they must have been from the earliest days of humans, something Arthur never thought to see in life.

They let the horses walk, watching the sand accumulated in the streets. There was no walking soul, just the occasional insect peeking out from the broken clay plates that walked on the ground.

Arthur trembled when he felt someone looking at him from high above the realm, felt eyes that had analyzed him since he had set foot on the ground.  
His knights scattered around the area in search of life or something to indicate that at least someone was there.

Merlin and the king continued straight towards the strange castle, arriving at what appeared to be the throne room.

There Arthur saw what he never thought he would see when sane.  
With a long chain around her ankles, dressed in long almost translucent silk blankets, jewels on her arms and legs, blonde hair down to her shoulders. The queen of her childhood stories was there. From afar he saw her as someone wonderful, but as he got closer, instead of the figure growing, it got smaller and smaller.

  
— Hm? — The figure sleeping on his throne, suddenly woke up to see those strangers invade his kingdom after so many years of solitude, making direct contact with the green eyes of the King of Camelot. The blood red iris of that almost out of this world being made Arthur flinch.

Ella no era la reina de las historias que tanto hablaban. Oh, bueno, casi por así decirlo, tal vez habían tergiversado tanto la historia que terminaron con algo muy fantasioso.  
Porque frente a Arturo no había reina ni diosa ...

Era un niño que estaba encadenado y sentado en el trono del castillo en ruinas.  
Ella era la supuesta reina de las miles de historias que Arthur leía de niño.

  
Parece que alguien tuvo que dar una explicación muy amplia al hombre que viajó durante dos meses motivado por una historia que pronto se desvaneció.


	2. 2- You will be my queen

Arthur didn't know whether to go back to Camelot or kill himself right there.

This must be a joke!  
There he was, in Uruk, a city lost for years, traveling two whole months to the desert to find the beautiful surprise that his clairvoyant and all-powerful queen was a farce!

On the throne there was a boy, seeing the king of Camelot with his very big eyes, he couldn't believe that someone had managed to find his kingdom after so many years.

— ... Who are you? — Asked the minor as he lowered his throne to analyze the situation. Millennia passed alone, thanks to the selfish Ishtar who had decided to enclose him in a sphere of time, him and his kingdom, which fell into the destruction of the years. He instead felt as if not an hour had passed, they had made him drink his youthful position by force and remain chained in a Devastated Uruk for thousands of years. He didn't even know how they could see him in the first place, he saw many of his people cry in despair when they saw that he had disappeared, when in fact he had only been locked in a curse, no one dishonest could see him, or escape by himself.

Ishtar knew that everyone in that realm was selfish, and he knew that if the king, now a child who would not be recognized even by his more oldest, was not on his throne, Uruk would fall anyway.

He was cursed, under a spell that did not allow her to flee from Uruk, unless a man with kindness in his heart chose her over her treasures, lands, or power.

What Ishtar did not take into account was that the disappearance of Gilgamesh had been so posthumous, that it ended up becoming a legend and a very old one, where they changed version by version until she became a woman.

Gilgamesh witnessed the passing of time, but at the same time as if this had been a sigh, he never knew why they had punished him, he had only dedicated himself to dictating the catastrophes that could come, and as a good king he was, he indicated. to his subjects how to pass them.

Were they destined to die? Perhaps for something the gods took it out on him when they gave him their power in the first place.

Wasn't it easier to deflower it? Living a virgin to maintain his powers was something that gnawed at Gilgamesh's body.

In that he remembered that he was in the presence of a man of the present time in which he found the world he was walking on.

— I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, who are you? — Arthur asked, keeping calm while Merlin looked at the throne room, noticing how he had accumulated treasures, weapons, food in very good condition, all the riches that should have been. be in Uruk, and in the middle of the room, Gilgamesh.  
Clearly everything had been arranged so that the most important jewel in the place did not matter at all.

Merlin did not know that his king saw nothing but Gilgamesh.

No treasures or riches, no, Arthur could only see what was once a king.

— I am Gilgamesh, fifth king of Uruk, the last to sit on this throne, if you have the offense of attacking what remains of my kingdom, Do it, and kill me if that makes you happy, I can see your future, and I prefer a thousand times death than dedicate myself to being your personal oracle, Arthur — The boy spoke with grace as he sat back on his throne. — Take my treasures, give them a use, soon my kingdom may disappear again, this is your last chance to have something of great value for your own kingdom —.

— I doubt that in your wealth there is something that satisfies my desire, I did not come for treasures, lands or goods, nor for your powers, if you really are the Gilgamesh I was looking for — Arthur walked forward seeing the child hit the armrests of his throne, he had character.

\- Do you offend my gender?! I'm sorry I'm not what you expected, but I remind you that centuries have passed since Uruk was a precious kingdom, despite being in ruins, it still is, and I am king! I will sink with him because I failed to guide him so that he could depend alone, Uruk was lost since they began to depend on me! — Sigh looking angrily at the other. — Tell me your wish, unhappy, whatever you have, as long as you give me the bliss of death for my failure and turn me into this! ... No longer even should anyone see someone who praises what I did — Gilgamesh lamented a little , it was his fault in the first place for letting Uruk fall.

— You are wrong, you became a legend because of your power ... And because of your reign, good or bad as you say, I have admired your story for years — Merlin saw how his king was so close to the child, wielding his sword. I look away, clearly Arthur was angry at all the racket, but his wish could not have been fulfilled.

He would not have a queen, not even being seen in his future interested him, he already knew that he was going to sink along with Camelot anyway, as Gilgamesh once did.

— I am honored to hear that I have become a fantasy story — The boy spoke sarcastically. — I give you the benefit of ending my existence, for being the only man capable of seeing me without having a magical gift like me ... Go ahead Pendragon, I suppose this is your wish now — The boy raised his head, leaving his neck so that the king of a kingdom he never knew, would give him the happiness of death.

But the sword did not go to his neck or an area of his body, but to the golden chain that hugged his ankle. Gilgamesh saw the gesture of the king, and was perplexed by his actions.

— As I said, I did not come here for treasures, nor your powers ... I came for a queen and I have already found her — Gilgamesh opened his confused eyes, to then show a clear anger at the offensive words of the other. Arthur was not going to leave empty-handed, he was going to arrive in Camelot with the oldest treasure of humanity as his wife! He was determined.  
He would marry Gilgamesh, no matter if he was male or female.

The boy was going to scream in anger when he saw that he was still alive and because of the stupidity said by Arthur, but the king in shining armor, took him with the minimum delicacy like a sack of potatoes to lower him from his throne by force.

— What are you doing!?, I have denied you to become one of your goods, even if you use my powers for your kingdom, I refuse to become your concubine! — The screaming child shouted over the other's shoulder, seeing the mage almost made of stone when he saw what his king was doing.

— M-my lord, are you sure of this? I don't think your kingdom accepts a child as his wife — Merlin didn't want to witness the death of a being as mystical as Gilgamesh, but he didn't want to see how Arthur kidnapped him.

— Merlin, tell the others to look for supplies, we are going — Arthur did not say anything more to his mage, he only spoke with his new self-proclaimed property "The journey will be long, my fiancee."

— This is very forced, Arthur, put me down, give me death to my miserable life! —.

— But I already said that I will make you my queen, together we will guide Calemot to a better future — The king turned a deaf ear to the boy's cries, he was determined not to leave empty-handed, and when he felt the character that that infant had, he knew that it was the Gilgamesh that I dreamed of so much as a child.

I wasn't going to let him go.

  
...

  
— My powers will go away if I lose my virginity, I will make myself useless, end my life even in Uruk, please — The boy continued begging his captor, they had locked him up in one of the improvised floats of his kingdom, putting together more a movable cell to transport the new treasure of the king of Camelot. — I can't be your queen! —.

— I have told you many times that I did not come here for your gifts, Gilgamesh, virgin or not, I know you were an exceptional monarch — Arthur placed blankets inside the "cell" of his future wife, he could not take him on horseback, it would clearly be uncomfortable for him another, besides that this one could escape.

The carriage had been left to transport the supposed queen near a spring of water, so Gilgamesh would have to endure being carried like this for at least two weeks.

—... If there was goodness in your heart to see me, then you could let me go free— Gilgamesh looked at him in anguish, seeing the king's green eyes twitch a bit. If the other really still had something good inside him, he could release him, he would end his life later.

—... You will look beautiful in Camelot's bridal clothes — The boy was clearly terrified upon hearing that man was ready for anything.

Gilgamesh could not escape or break the wooden cell, he was very weak with that body, and Arthur's gorillas were willing to fulfill the whim of taking him away.

— You will be a sick king for marrying a child, I don't know if I will be able to grow up when you take me! — He lamented thinking that the other no longer saw him as a farce, he would violate his body like a virgin wife.

— How old are you? — Asked the oldest.

—... About ... More than three thousand years? — He answered confused. — My body must be about thirteen to fifteen years old — It cost him to grow up in his innocent years, when he reached the age of majority he became a man.

But right now Arthur could pass him off as a pretty wife.

— Well, that's enough for me, it doesn't matter what the rest say — Merlin came to his side with the last pillows and blankets that they would place inside that place and on top of the cell to protect his jewel from the sun, along with water and food.

The magician still had a face of tragedy when she saw her king take the child, they would anger the gods by taking Gilgamesh away like that.

—M-my king, can't you consider this? ... He's a boy—.

— It's Gilgamesh —.

— But I am a child ... I can never fulfill what you want, or give you heirs or something, your kingdom would fall from grace! —.

— We will see that later, you will still be my queen — The king ignored the requests of his magician and new wife, he was determined. —Do you want water, my fiancée?—.

—... I'll die on the way, believe me I'll make it— He would hang himself with the blankets at his feet, he refused to become the other's wife.

— Well ... Merlin enters with him, you are going to watch him — The magician looked at the other so determined to take Gilgamesh that she had no choice but to enter the cell as well, her horse would be used to move the makeshift carriage.

Gilgamesh watched the mage enter and the two were covered by a thick blanket to cover them from the sun. The rest of the knights were getting on in other "borrowed" carriages, some treasures, food, ancient weapons.

The ancient king sadly saw everything from an uncovered crack.

— And still you will take everything, what I had is not enough, if not you also love me, you are selfish king of Camelot, I will bring tragedy to your kingdom if you take me out of Uruk — He told the other while he watched as he rode his steed.

Arthur looked at him and smiled sweetly.

— All this was yours, and as my fiancée, I am not going to leave your goods in this place so that they end up being lost, no one will touch what is yours, this is not a robbery, if not a move — The man clarified as they prepared to march.

— But I refuse to go with you! This is a kidnapping, son of a bitch, kill me here, or the gods will curse your people, your kingdom and knights, they will all die and I will laugh on your corpse! — He shouted loudly seeing Arthur's knights somewhat worried as they left the castle. — I bet you must be horrible in bed to never have married, I will be unfaithful, you disgusting shit, I will sleep with the last Camelot woman! — He hit the bars trying to get the other to pay attention to him.

— You have character, my first wife had none of this and even so she was unfaithful to me, I doubt that you do, it shows that you are proud to fall so low — The king spoke to him seeing how Gilgamesh got even more angry.

— Haha, maybe they deceived you, and I'll do the same! I'm the bane of Camelot! — He said spitting at Arthur's horse, although with little force on his lips, his saliva barely touched the white steed.

— Save your strength, my wife, you will need it for the wedding night — Arthur smiled so happy that it made Gilgamesh tremble just to think that he was going to force him to accept him in his bed.

When they left Uruk, it would be a treasure taken by the King of Camelot.

— Ishtar, they steal your toy, do something bitch! — Shouted to the sky listening to the magician sigh tired, it would be a long trip. — Gods of shit, that you have punished me like that! This is your final fun!? I'm still alive, I'm still fucking alive! Why are you doing this to me!? —.

Gilgamesh screamed at the sky until he saw the walls of Uruk disappear. And he was still in that mobile cell, bound for his doom.

He wanted to cry, no one in heaven responded, he felt more alone than ever when he thought that his life of misery had begun.

— A long time ago ... — Merlin spoke. — That the Sumerian gods were forgotten, King Gilgamesh, for some there are different deities now, for others, only one — The magician covered her body with a blanket to protect the child from the cold of the night, the darkness was taking over the day already .

— And what is the name of that deity that they now pray to her? -—.

— God —.

-—Would you be able to get me out of here if I entrust my prayers to you? —.

—No one has seen or heard him, King Gilgamesh, he is only God—.

Gilgamesh stayed in his place without being able to say anything more.

He was alone in this age, kidnapped by a man who thought he still had goodness in his heart.

He only had to accept that his life had already ended, in those beautiful days in Uruk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The update times for this story are in my profile, but they can vary. 
> 
> Remember to comment, which serves as support for the story <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!, I hope you liked this first chapter.  
> I remind you that the main story is in Spanish and is in my Profile.  
> See you soon. <3


End file.
